


You Saved Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek Hale is a detective working on a kidnapping and rape case and he saves an omega who might lead him to his suspect.





	1. one

"Why the hell are you calling me Scott?" Derek groaned.

"Because the police department just called. They think they found another one of the pimps bars. All omegas. They need us down there to question them." Scott answered, groggily. 

"Great. Text me the address." Derek sighed.

"Already did." Scott yawned. 

"Thanks. See you there." With that, Derek hung up.

He got up and pulled on a shirt and some pants, slipped on his shoes and left. He arrived at the crime scene to see ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks accompanied by a large group of people. He turned to see Scott pull up. The pair of them walked over to the nearest police officer. 

"Detectives Hale and Mcall." Derek stated. "What's going on?" 

"We're trying to get the omegas out but most of them are in heat and most of our me can't control themselves." The cop said. 

"Let us try. We've learned to have a little self control." Scott said. 

The officer looked hesitant. "Alright. Be careful." 

The detectives walked up to the bar, looking in to see many omegas dressed in lingerie. Some were strapped to tables, some were behind the bar, etc. Most of them were definitely in heat, many pregnant (they were the ones behind the bar mostly). They entered the building a split up. Derek made his way to the bar, helping the omegas get to the EMTs. He and Scott were helping the last few omegas out when a scream of agony was heard. Derek ran towards the sound's origin, finding a boy suspended in the air, limbs spread by ropes. He was naked, heavily pregnant, and in full heat.

"Help! Help me!" He cried, tugging at his restraints. 

"Shh, I'm gonna cut you down, be still." Derek soothed, figuring the boy didn't hear him as he kept struggling.

Derek attempted to untie him, but the knots were too tight. He spotted a knife that he didn't want to know what was for and began sawing at the ropes. 

"Scott!" He called, hoping his partner could hear him. 

Luckily, he did and came running into the room. Derek handed him the knife and told him what to do while he tried to calm the omega. 

"It's okay, we're gonna get you down. Calm down little omega, no one will hurt you." Derek spoke, gripping the boy's frail hand the best he could. 

Soon, Scott had the ropes all cut and the boy was in Derek's arms. 

"You sa-saved me." The boy whispered before passing out.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! This is my first time writing for this fandom so it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Derek sighed, running a hand over his face. He and Scott had been questioning workers from the bar all day they had no clues as to who the pimp was. Currently Derek sat across from a blonde omega with small brown eyes who was about 4'11. 

"Did you ever see your boss?" He asked.

"No the only person who knows anything about him is Stiles." She answered. 

That one was new. "Who is Stiles?"

"He's got amber eyes, fluffy brown hair, he's currently pregnant with a litter. He was the boss' favourite." She stated. "Although I don't understand how since he beat the poor boy all the time. Induced his heats all the time. I can't remember a time when Stiles was out of heat for more than day." The girl frowned and shook her head. 

"Do you know if he's here? At the station?" Derek questioned.

"I haven't seen him all day so probably not." She replied.

"Okay, thank you. You're free to go." Derek sighed.

The girl left and Scott came in. 

"Well?" He asked.

"We need to find out where a boy named Stiles is. I'll give you his description." Derek said.

…

"We found him. He's at the hospital. Talk to my mom she'll take you to him." Scott said through the phone.

"Thanks." Derek said before hanging up.

Derek arrived at the hospital very quickly, hurrying through the halls, trying to find Melissa. As soon as he found her, he was being taken to Stiles. When the door to his room was opened, Derek instantly recognised the boy on the bed. It was the boy from the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters a short. I've been having trouble typing due to medical problems. Again, thanks for all the support. Bye!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. I've been home sick the past two days so I've had time to think and plan.

"He hasn't woken up since he got here. No wonder why. He's exhausted and Deaton gave him ultrasound and we found out that he's carrying five pups. Big ones too." Melissa said, sadness apparent in her tone.

"How far along is he?" Derek asked, pulling a chair up next to the bed. 

"About eight months." She answered. 

"Will he and the pups be okay?" He questioned. 

"The pups, most likely. Him, we aren't sure. We don't think he'll be healthy enough to have a c-section and we don't know if he'll be strong enough to have the pups naturally, especially without a mate. It's far too late for an abortion." Melissa explained. 

Derek sighed. "I'm gonna find whoever is doing this." He stated. It was silent for a moment until a soft cooing noise came from the bed. 

Melissa and Derek turned to see Stiles' eyes open slowly. His amber eyes go wide upon seeing to strangers as well as and unfamiliar room. His breathing began to get heavier and faster, the heart monitor he was hooked up to began beating like crazy. 

"W-who a-are you?!" He panted. 

"Hey, hey, calm down. You're safe. I'm Derek and that's Melissa. You're in the hospital." Derek explained. 

"Wh-why?! Wh-where's Lydia?!" Stiles heaved. 

"Who's Lydia?" Derek asked.

"Th-the lady-dy wh-who com-comes in t-to gi-give us che-eck ups. Sh-she w-was wi-with m-me l-last I rem-remember." Stiles stuttered. 

"I'm sorry, love, we don't know. We can try to find her for you. Do you know her last name?" Derek questioned.

"M-Martin. Her-er na-name is L-Lydia Mart-Martin." Stiles said softly, starting to calm down. 

"Melissa, can you talk to Scott about a Lydia Martin?" Derek asked, turning to Melissa. 

"Sure." She said with a nod. She glanced at Stiles once more before leaving. 

Derek stood, deciding to go question other victims in the hospital while they tracked Lydia down, when a tiny hand grabbed his wrist. 

"Please don't leave." Said a small voice. 

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded after a second. "Okay, I'll stay." 

"Thank you." Stiles whispered. "I'm sorry. Something about you makes me feel safe." 

"Well in that case, I'm definitely staying." Derek smiled. 

…

"We found her. She's here, in the hall. She was the one who made the 911 call." Melissa said, bursting into the room. 

It had been 30 minutes since she left and other than a few words here and there, it had been silent. 

"You can bring her in." Derek said. 

Melissa disappeared and returned with a girl with pretty strawberry blonde hair. She smiled at Stiles. 

"Hey, Stiles. How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay. What happened?" He spoke, meekly.

"All the staff left so I called the police. I had to get you guys out of there." Lydia answered. 

Stiles nodded. "Are my puppies okay? Master won't take them from me this time, right?" He whispered.

"No, sweetie. You and your puppies are safe now. That horrible man will never touch you again." Lydia assured.

Stiles looked down at his swollen stomach. "We're okay now, babies. We're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired lol

"Okay, Stiles, now I need you to tell me everything you can about your boss and your time at the bar." Derek stated. 

Lydia had explained to Stiles that Derek was a detective and he was going to help put the people who kidnapped him, in prison. 

"Well my boss was a man. He was a lot taller than me but I mean that makes sense because I only like 5'0 but st-oh I'm sorry I'm rambling." Stiles said all in one breath. "He never told me his name but he did tell me to call him Master. Everyone else had to call him Sir. I never saw his face, he always wore a mask." 

Derek quickly copied all that Stiles said on his notepad. "Anything else?" 

Stiles nodded. "The woman who ran the bar when wasn't there was his daughter. I never saw her up close because I was usually in heat and when someone wasn't fucking me another omega was taking care of m-sorry more rambling. She was blonde and fit. Looked like she got quite a bit of exercise. That's all." 

"Thank you. Now, if you don't want to, you don't have to say a thing about your time there but it'll help put whoever did this to you in jail for longer." Derek said.

Stiles inhaled deeply. "It's fine. I-I can do it." He swallowed. "I-I was kidnapped about two years ago. I was 16 and freshly presented. I was driving to my friend's house. Someone hit me and I hit my head on the steering wheel and blacked out. When I woke up I was at the club and in heat." 

Stiles' story was horrible, detailed, and ended in tears. 

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Derek said. 

"I-it's not y-your fa-fault. C-can y-you may-maybe hu-hug me? It-t ca-calms me do-down." Stiles breathed. 

"Um, sure, c'mere." Derek said, hesitantly. 

Stiles quickly made his way into Derek's arms. Suddenly, an intoxicating scent reached Derek's nose. Without his consent, his nose buried itself in Stiles' hair.

"Derek?" Stiles sniffled. 

The older man's eyes widened and he jolted his head back. "Sorry. I don't know what happened."

Stiles giggled. "It's okay. I think you smell nice too." With that, he pressed his nose against Derek's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed even though it was short again


End file.
